Childhood obesity is epidemic throughout the United States, but the problem appears to be especially severe in rural parts of the country. Few long-term studies on the prevention of childhood obesity have been conducted in rural communities. This is of concern because the rural environment presents challenges and opportunities for the delivery of public health programs that are very different from those found in urban or suburban settings and that must be considered to assure program effectiveness and sustainability. In addition, community-based participatory research is underutilized in the area of obesity prevention even though its advantages are widely recognized. This two-year project will utilize a participatory approach to conduct a multi-method formative assessment that will inform the development of a community-based intervention that is specifically suited to prevent childhood obesity in a rural setting. The partners in this study include the Oregon Health & Science University, Eastern Oregon University, the Union County Commission on Children and Families, and the six public school districts as well as numerous community- based organizations in Union County, Oregon. The target population is comprised of children in grades K-6 in Union County public schools, a high percentage of whom are low income and at high risk for obesity. The long-range goal of this research is to reduce rural disparities related to childhood obesity. Our immediate goal is to develop an intervention that can be tested for effectiveness and that is feasible and acceptable for a rural community. Towards these objectives, the specific aims of this study are to identify factors in rural school and community environments that affect physical activity and food choices among elementary school students, and to collaboratively develop school- and community-level interventions that promote physical activity and healthful eating and are suitable for a rural setting. This study is innovative because it combines a participatory approach with a focus on environmental influences on children obesity in a rural community. Public health relevance:^ Obesity in children is a serious health problem that is associated with numerous physical, social, and emotional consequences, including Type 2 diabetes, hypertension, depression, and discrimination. Childhood obesity has become increasingly common, and is especially common among certain groups including rural populations. Prevention and reduction of childhood obesity is a national public health priority. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]